Simple Moment
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: This takes place during a moment of rest for the group. SxS pairing.
1. Syaoran

Hello. This is a really short fanfic. It's a oneshot. there is nothing much to it besides exist. It can take place during any point within the story. Have fun reading it.

_

* * *

_

_'She's sleeping softly…'_

Sakura's honey brown hair fell in her face, which rested on her smooth hands and long fingers. Her eyelashes teasing her cheeks. Her breath came peacefully quiet.

"You still awake?" The gentle harmonious voice of Fai asked him.

Syaoran gave a barely noticeable nod.

Fai yawned. "You'll want to go to sleep soon." He watched the two, one soundly asleep, the other watching in loving lonliness. "She really likes you."

The boy just looked up at him. His eyes asked him if Fai could really tell.

Fai walked to lean against a tree within the campfire light. "She goes to you. She doesn't come to Kuro-chi-"

They could faintly hear Kurogane tell Fai to say his name correctly in his sleep.

"She doesn't come to me either for proctection. She's always looking to you. The Princess I think is falling in love with you all over again."

He watched as Syaoran reached a hand out to move some hair out of Sakura's face, then stroke her cheek with feather lightness.

Syaoran almost fell back when he saw Sakura move her rounded silk cheek to enjoy his rough calloused fingers. His eyes darted to Fai.

The wizard just smiled at him.

"But she can't, it wasn't successful when it happened before. Her brother, the King, hates me, he would never let me be with Princess Sakura."

Fai gave a soft chuckle. "Love is not something that can be stopped, not even a King can do anything about it." With that Fai made his way to the makeshift bed.

Syaoran stayed by Sakura's side, watching over bringing him comfort in the cold moonlight.

* * *

Told you it was really simple. Hope you enjoyed it atleast a little.


	2. Sakura

I thought I'd write an other chapter since so many people seemed to have liked the first one. I have to Clamp character's appear, one of them acting out of character, but it's explained in the story. I am going to define the words that are in Japanese now.

Konnichi wa- hello

Arigato gozaimasu- thank you

Naze- why

Otto- husband

Daisuki- to love

Dare- who

Kanai- wife

Ok, so there are the words that are not so well known. I hope you enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Empty chairs…no one there…Laughing at walls…What is going on? I'm getting my memory back…but not this one person. Maybe they were imaginary. Was it Syaoran? Or Fai? Could it be Kurogane? No it wouldn't be Kurogane._

Sakura sat in the tall soft grass. Her feet dipped into the clear ponds water. Stretching her arms behind her she enjoyed the serenity. Fighting, well really watching the others fight demons so far, made her yearn for moments like this one.

The koi, well they looked like koi, nipped at her feet if they swam too close to her toes, or if she nudged them slightly. It was never too hard, but enough to make her jump if she wasn't expecting it. The water would ripple at her movements, distorting her reflection.

Syaoran's the only one who made sense. He was always there for her, protecting her, listening to her. When ever she wanted something or to share something it was always with Syaoran.

She smiled to herself thinking of him. Curiosity made her wonder if Syaoran liked her in the slightest.

"Konnichi wa." A woman came up to her. She was beautiful. Her face was perfectly round, her gray eyes wide and full of expression, eyebrows gracefully arched, her small plump lips a dark sakura blossom pink against her alabaster skin. She smiled down and over her slightly large belly Sakura.

Sakura smiled back, "Konnichi wa." She gave her hand to the woman to help her sit down next to her.

"Arigato gozaimasu." She smiled then rolled her kimono up a little so that she could rest her feet in the water. "I'm sorry if I have bothered you, but I had to get away from my husband even for a little while."

"Naze?" She asked.

"Sorata-chan, my otto, is so happy that I'm pregnant. It is really quite funny. He does everything that he can think of to make me happy." She laughed. "He's always been so…"

"Cheerful?" Sakura offered.

"Iie…a baka!" The woman laughed again. "I guess that's what it's like…daisuki."

"Arashi-chan!" They heard a voice call from a distance.

"Uh…he found me. I got to go." Arashi struggled to get up.

"Here." Sakura stood and helped the woman up off the ground.

"Arigato, you're very kind to help me cool my feet and hide from my husband. I hope to see you again." She went rather quickly for someone her size. "Ja ne!"

Sakura was still waving when a man came to a stop next to her, panting and heaving his lungs out.

"She moves quickly."

Sakura decided to act dumb. "Dare?"

"Kanai, my kanai Arashi."

"Eh…" Sakura continued for a little while.

Sorata then burst out laughing. "She used to be so shy, shy as in angry. But she was so beautiful I knew I had to marry her or die trying. Man did she make sure I came close to dying. Ai does things to you. I have never seen her smile so much before we got married." He took a breath. "Pregnancy seems to have made her happier and full of more energy."

Sakura was amazed at how open this couple had been with her. She just stared and the strong jawed man. His eyes were shut, but she could see the brown reflecting sunshine and radiating amusement. His hair was a natural mess on the top of his head, his eyebrows were just as thick, but not as unruly.

"Well," he stood up and stretched his muscles some. "I'm off."

_Ai…it changed her. She's almost happier than her husband. Would loving Syaoran be like that?_

_

* * *

_

Did you like it? If so please review! Have a good day!


	3. Innocence

She hopped and jumped, twirling here and there. The folds of her kimono would open a little as she floated down. Her giggling glided to his ears, the sound being saved so that he could hear in again in his sleep, in his dreams of her.

"Syaoran." She called to him.

"Hai, Princess." He responded right away.

The two were walking from the lake to the village that they were staying at. A Buddhist monk was allowing them to stay with him, but at a price. They were sent to get more water to clean the floors with and for that nights meal. What they were going to eat they were not exactly sure, but all that mattered was that they would be full.

"Tell me about your land?"

He stopped his walking at her question. Quickly he picked up pace with her once again, knowing that if she sensed his shock and worry she would try to find out more; causing her to have another attack on her memory.

"It's a desert kingdom."

"A kingdom! Is there a king?"

"Hai…a young king."

"Is he handsome?"

Truth be told Syaoran had never really judged King Touya's looks. He would have to assume so from the way he had heard women in the country talk about him. "I guess." He really did not want to complement Sakura's older brother. The man hated him.

"Is he married?"

"No, I suspect he doesn't want a bride." Syaoran figured if couldn't really hurt to tell Sakura his suspicion, she could forget it—unlikely, or she would find it funny at the end of their journey.

"What do you mean? He would rather take care of his country?" Sakura, was too cute and innocent for her own good.

"Dono…sure…." He scratched his head. She's too innocent.

* * *

Hey, 

So I decided to update this. It's been a while and I couldn't remember the way I intended for this to end, but I figured it was cute just to end it here. Please review.

Enkaiame


End file.
